


Backseat cuddling

by SolosOrca



Series: F1 AU [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F1 AU, M/M, The Dads TM, embarrassing parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: “What about that time you got drunk in Monaco and fell off a boat?”“I hate everything!” Ryoma cried and Tezuka rested his head on his shoulder.





	Backseat cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Notapillowfight requested F1 au with Ryoma and Ryoma's F1 dads and I can't say no to that!

Tezuka knew there was an airport under an hour away from Spa Francorchamps. He knew this because he had looked it up on google whilst he had been researching what it would involve following Ryoma around for the season.

He’d expected they’d get a connecting flight from Schiphol to Liege, not drive the whole way. Not that Tezuka was complaining.

Ryoma was cuddled up against him, holding tightly onto his arm, his head resting against Tezuka’s shoulder, his breath ticking his neck. How Ryoma could sleep when he’d spent the whole flight to Europe asleep was beyond Tezuka. At least he was cute.

“I wish I could sleep like that,” Bane-san said from the driver’s seat. “He sure likes to sleep does our boy.”

Tezuka nodded. “He does,” he added when he realised Bane-san couldn’t see him in the dark car.

“Bane-san laughed, “I’ve got my own sleeping beauty too,” he said, motioning to the passengers seat where Amane was snoozing. “Wish I could get cuddly with him like you two love birds.”

Tezuka was very glad it was dark as his cheeks began to heat up. Ryoma shuffled against him, murmuring something unintelligible.

“He went missing just before he was meant to be on the grid for his first race,” Bane-san said. “I found him asleep under the table.”

“Stop telling him embarrassing things.” Ryoma snapped, now wide awake but still hugging Tezuka’s arm. 

“It’s just the truth kiddo,” Bane-san said, laughing and Ryoma buried his head in Tezuka’s shoulder and groaned. 

“You’re the worst!” Ryoma moaned.

“You’re most embarrassed about _that_? What about the time-”

“Shut up!” Ryoma snapped. “God, you’re worst than my real dad!”

Tezuka managed to slip his arm out of Ryoma’s grasp and wrap it around him whilst his boyfriend continued to bicker with his engineer. 

“What about that time you got drunk in Monaco and fell off a boat?”

“I hate everything!” Ryoma cried and Tezuka rested his head on his shoulder. 

“What’s going on?” Amane said sleepily, jerking awake at Ryoma’s wailing. 

“Oh god, not both of them,” Ryoma pressed his face into his hands, trying to smother himself.

“I’m being an embarrassing father,” Bane-san said proudly a Ryoma continued to moan.

“Forget everything they tell you!” Ryoma ordered Tezuka as Amane launched into a story of how Ryoma forgot how to speak English upon meeting a famous driver Tezuka had never heard of. “It’s slander!”

Tezuka smiled and couldn’t help but chuckle. He wanted to know everything about Ryoma, especially all the stupid things that he’d never tell him himself. Next to him, Ryoma was internally debating whether it was worth it to reach over into the drivers seat and strangle Bane-san. They’d all die in the resulting car crash, but at least he wouldn’t have the embarrassing stories of his life relayed to his new boyfriend.  

“Whatever they say, I love you,” Tezuka said and Ryoma calmed slightly. “I’m sure I’ll be subjected to the same thing when you meet my friends.”

“Like you’ve ever fallen of a boat,” Ryoma laughed. “Are we anywhere near Spa yet?” He called through to the couple in the front.

“Still got an hour,” Bane-san said and Ryoma groaned. “So, do you remember when you walked into a lorry?”


End file.
